Carta a Santa
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Tardío Especial de Navidad. Para ganar un dinero extra, el profesor Iruka se disfraza de Santa Claus y recibe a los niños en un shopping.


**Derecho de Autor:**

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **SINOPSIS:**

Especial de Navidad. Para ganar un dinero extra, el profesor Iruka se disfraza de Santa Claus y recibe a los niños en un shopping. Los niños siempre nos hacen reír con sus deseos, ¿habrá alguno que sorprenda al joven profesor?

 **Carta a Santa**

A sus veinticinco años de edad, Iruka no se imaginaba pasando el mes de diciembre sentado en un sillón de tapiz rojo, desde dos de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche, vestido con un traje y sombrero rojo con detalles en blanco, un par de botas negras, y para rematar una gran barba blanca que delataba su ocupación temporal: el Santa Claus del Shopping Kyuubi, el noveno centro comercial y el primero en número de ventas en Japón.

Iruka trabajaba de maestro y había tomado el puesto de Santa por medio tiempo, para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en el próximo verano. Pensaba conocer Rumania.

—Feliz Navidad, corazón —repitió Iruka, dando un pequeño beso en la visible frente de una niña de cabellos rosados.

Por supuesto, "Santa" conocía a la sonriente niña. Era una de sus alumnas en el primer año de Konoha Gakuen, siempre se esmeraba por ser la primera en contestar preguntas, y también tenía una extraña rivalidad-amistad con otra alumna.

—Muévete, frentuda, tu frente no me deja caminar —se quejó una niña rubia de relucientes ojos celestes, era la siguiente en la fila para sacarse una foto.

Un hombre de larguísima melena rubia que estaba junto a la pequeña, comenzó a reír afectado por las sonrisas forzadas de los duendes de Santa por la dureza de las palabras de la menor. Rodolfo el reno estaba sentado en una banca leyendo un libro con una cubierta de ositos y corazones, ésta era idéntica al papel de regalo que tenía el local de juguetes del shopping. Pero nadie era mal pensado, y nadie creería que Rodolfo el reno estaba viendo un libro inapropiado para un ayudante de Santa. A cada tanto reía el reno, llamando la atención del grupo de padres, que ahora se entretenían viendo al padre de la bravucona niña rubia vestida con una hermosa combinación de lavanda y violeta.

—Ino cerda, todavía no me saqué mi foto con Santa —contestó enojada la rosada, bajándose del regazo de Iruka.

Estaba vez, fue el turno de la madre de la otra niña para sentirse observada. En un segundo la niña vestida de rosa se tiró encima de la otra arropada con prendas lavanda. Los duendes intentaron separarlas, mientras Rodolfo seguía tranquilo leyendo feliz su libro y Santa Iruka reía para simular la vergüenza ajena que sentía, aquella escena pasaba a menudo en el colegio. _"Lo siento tanto"_ Se autoculparon los padres por la riña de las niñas que estaban jalándose los cabellos, estaban bien peinadas para la ocasión, se golpeaban como boxeadoras profesionales. Cada quien, después de decir aquello, jaló en dirección contraria a las luchadores. Los padres pensaban volver un rato después para llevarse el recuerdo de la foto.

Iruka se había encontrado a casi todos sus alumnos, que felizmente iban a tomarse una foto con Santa. Ninguno había notado su identidad secreta y eso lo ponía feliz, se notaba que ellos creían en Santa, eran bueno niños. Solo faltaba el mejor alumno del curso, Iruka no creía que fuera a verlo, habían muchos centros comerciales en la cuidad… Eso, o simplemente esa familia había viajado como solían hacer en las vísperas de Navidad.

El último día, a las cinco y media de la tarde, el último alumno de Iruka llegó. Era tan pequeño que Santa no lo vio en la hilera de pocos niños, pronto iban a cerrar el centro comercial por ser víspera de Navidad. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y así fue acercándose hasta estar frente a Santa, que estaba despidiendo con un alegre gesto a la niña que segundos antes se sentó en su regazo. Cuando Iruka se fijó en el niño, descubrió de inmediato su identidad. Los cabellos azulados y alborotados junto a su piel nívea eran un rasgo de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque para nada lo era el bajar la cabeza como un penado y menos levantar la vista y regalar una profunda tristeza.

El niño simplemente tiró de la manga del maestro disfrazado. Éste sobresaltado y a la vez curioso dobló su espalda para estar a la altura del pequeño.

No llegó a sentarse sobre Santa, no fue por un abrazo, no fue por una foto.

—Yo creo en ti… —murmuró Sasuke, sobre el oído de Santa para segundos después salir corriendo, tapándose el rostro.

Iruka se quedó perplejo tras escuchar las palabras del pequeño, el reno Rodolfo se quitó el libro de la cara y miró pensativo a Santa.

—Santa, el siguiente niño —le apuró un duende.

Quedaban unos minutos, Santa se acomodó en el sillón y continuó tomándose fotos.

Unos días después de Navidad, Iruka estaba sentado frente a una hoguera. Estaba en la casa de fin de semana de su novio Kakashi. Su estomago todavía estaba sensible por la mezcla de sabores con las que se intoxicó en nochebuena, y no ayudó para nada las cinco botellas de champagne que compartió con una tía en la madrugada festiva. No estaba recuperado, y al día siguiente Iruka tendría que pasar la última noche del año con la familia de Kakashi. No habría forma de que pudiera negarse a emborrarse con su futura suegra.

El profesor exhaló varias veces, había cobrado el cheque por el trabajo de Santa y pensó que era un buen momento para leer las cartas de los chicos. Era solo para saber el lindo corazón que tenía cada uno.

 _Querido San Nicolás:_

 _Yo quiero que el chico que me gusta, vea lo linda que soy, él se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es tan guapo KYAAAAA. Quiero que sea mi novio ¡Santa, tú puedes!_

 _Sakura._

"¿No es muy chica para andar pensando en novios?" meditó el hombre, negando despacio por la ocurrencia de la niña. "¡Mucha televisión y novelas coreanas!"

" _Querido Papa Noél:_

 _Quiero una playstation 4 y el FIFA 19_

 _Akira"_

—Bueno… Espero que Santa haya podido cumplir— dijo sonriendo incomodo el maestro por el caro regalo.

 _Querido San Nicolás:_

 _Quiero hebillas para mi pelo, pero sé que la pelos de chicle quiere ganarme… Mejor quiero que Sasuke me pida ser su novia. Santa, yo soy más linda y la frentuda no puede ganarme._

 _Ino, la princesa de Konoha._

—… Otra con lo mismo, ¿no se supone que tiene que pedir regalos? Muñecas o carritos para bebé. Definitivamente, las madres no deberían dejar que sus hijas vean cenicienta… —negó con la cabeza el profesor.

 _Querido Papá Noel:_

 _Me porté bien, soy el chico más bueno del barrio. Quiero una tienda de ramen._

 _Naruto._

"Sí… Él más bueno" Rió por dentro Iruka, recordando las miles de travesuras del pequeño Naruto.

 _Querido Santa Claus:_

 _Pido una colección de tarántulas, cuide bien las hormigas que me regalaste el año pasado._

 _Shino._

—JAJAJA… —rió nerviosamente Iruka, quizá este niño si merecía un trozo de carbón, cualquier cosa menos la tarántula.

 _SANTA:_

 _QUIERO UN NUNCHAKU PARA SER TAN BUENO COMO EL PROFESOR GAI. OH, SANTA, ERES UNA INSPIRACIÓN PARA LA JUVENTUD, RECORRES EL MUNDO EN UNA NOCHE OHHHHH._

 _ROCK LEE._

—Tiene emoción hasta en la carta, todo en mayúscula —observó divertido el falso santa.

 _Santa Claus:_

 _Tengo tres autitos, necesito la pista de carreras._

 _Tenten._

—Con razón Ino dice que ella no es nada femenina… Pero es una niña única —se rió Iruka por el deseo extraño de Tenten.

 _Querido Santa Claus:_

 _Tengo seis años, gracias a mi hermano mayor, aprendí a escribir. Santa sé que existes, mis padres dicen que no se aman… por eso se van a separar. Pero, Santa, yo quiero mucho a mi hermano mayor y yo no quiero separarme de él. Mi hermano mayor me adora, ¿por qué tenemos que separarnos, si nos queremos mucho? Santa, prometo portarme bien, nunca más te pediré juguetes, solo quiero estar por siempre con mi hermano mayor, por favor no permitas que nos separen… Mi hermano mayor lo es todo para mí, yo solo quiero estar con aniki._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

—Oh… Mi pequeño… Mi pequeño… Me partes el corazón —sollozó Iruka, varias lágrimas le cayeron para hacer más borrosa la tinta de la carta.

Quería tanto ir a la casa de aquellos nefastos padres y gritarles un par de cosas. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, entonces sintió una mano apoyándose en su cabeza.

—Te podría interesar leer esto… —Kakashi le acariciaba la cabeza y con la otra mano le tendía una carta.

Iruka se secó el rostro con la manga de su suéter.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Rodolfo? —gimió, él era tan emocional—. Léela para mí.

El peligris ignoró el apodo, se había disfrazado de reno para estar con él y así le pagaba, se sentó junto a su pareja para leer.

 _Santa Claus:_

 _Tengo trece años. Sé que no existes, lo sé desde que nací. Pero gracias a esta mentira creada por padres, mi hermanito aprendió a escribir. Sasuke garabateó su primera carta y fue por creer en Santa Claus… Él se enojaba cuando no podía hacer un trazado y manchaba su hojita de lágrimas cada vez que creía hacer mal una letra. Fue solo una oración su deseo y le llevó la primera semana de diciembre, tenía solo tres años. Siempre lo recordaré, porque mi otouto estaba desesperado por hacerlo bien. Pidió "lentes invisibles" (lentes de contacto), eran para mí. Yo usaba lentes por una disminución en mi vista… Me lo quitaba cuando nos bañamos juntos y cuando iba a dormir, ahí Sasuke repetía una frase "Aniki lindo sin lentes". Sasuke les mostró la carta para "Santa" a nuestros padres, antes dejarla en el "buzón de Santa" que estaba en el shopping, ellos me compraron los lentes de contacto esa misma navidad y lo dejaron en el arbolito como regalo para mi hermanito… Sasuke creyó en tu poder._

 _Es la primera carta que te escribo "Santa", y es para decir que mis padres van a divorciarse. Nadie puede hacer nada, mi madre traicionó a mi padre. No la culpo a ella por el divorcio, culpo a mis padres por convertir su ruptura en un campo de batalla. Los culpo por querer separarnos, decidiendo quién se va con quién, hablando cada cual con su abogado por teléfono y negándose a que Sasuke y yo nos veamos en el futuro, solo para que ellos puedan evitar verse. Los culpo por planear nuestra separación._

 _Sé lo que hizo Sasuke, le vi escribiendo una carta para ti, pidiendo que no nos separen… Y sé que esta vez no lo harás, no harás sonreír a mi amado hermanito porque no existes._

 _Pero descuida "Santa", ni ellos ni sus abogados decidirán quién se queda con quién. Ni con padre ni con madre, me iré con Sasuke._

 _Tomé mi decisión, no van a separarnos._

 _Itachi Uchiha._

De un salto el maestro se levantó, asustado por la decisión de Itachi. ¿Quién sabe a dónde se habría llevado al pequeño Sasuke?

— ¡Debo llamar a la policía! —exclamó Iruka, corriendo hacia una esquina para hacer la denuncia.

Antes de que llegara a marcar en el teléfono, alguien le agarró de la muñeca. Kakashi negaba de un lado a otro.

—Están en buenas manos, fueron a Hokkaido con la abuela de Sasori —informó, con el tono despreocupado de siempre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Iruka sin que lo abandonara el miedo.

Kakashi condujo a su novio de nuevo al sofá, era el lugar más cálido de la cabaña, justo frente a la chimenea alimentada por gruesos troncos.

—Sasori me entregó la carta, Itachi sabía que Sasuke dejó una carta para santa en tu buzón. Sé que Sasori y Gaara están pasando las vacaciones de invierno en Hokkaido con su abuela… Itachi y Sasuke se fueron con ellos, es lo único que tenían como escape. Sasori no me negó nada cuando se lo planteé, así que es un hecho que ellos están allí. ¿Confías en mí, no? —cuestionó el peliblanco, como notó dudoso a su novio agregó: — Llamaremos a Sasori en una semana, ¿te parece?

Iruka no seguía convencido, Itachi tenía trece años y Sasuke menos de la mitad. ¿Qué harían en Hokkaido?

—Que sea éste… El regalo que no pudiste darle a Sasuke —pidió el peligris, porque sabía que a Iruka le había afectado ver triste a su mejor alumno y peor aún se había sentido devastado al leer la carta de su alumno.

—Es un silencio —bufó el maestro, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer mucho.

Negando, Kakashi tomó las manos de su pareja.

—Tu silencio cuenta como milagro de Santa.

Iruka esbozó una débil sonrisa, era lo que deseaba el niño y no tenía el corazón para separarlos. Miró esperanzador el fuego y rezó por el bienestar de los hermanos.

 **FIN**

 **Tsu:** Agradecimiento a la canción de Luis Miguel _"ya nunca más"_ viejísima… Te llega al corazón. La escuché con toda esta manía surgida por la serie de Luis Miguel, me ayudó con las cartas de los Uchiha.

Les quiero decir que parte de la carta es real, un familiar contó (trabaja en esto de los eventos y aunque no fue santa, organizó la foto de Santa) que leyó una carta de un niño pidiendo que sus padres no se divorcien. Él dijo "había muchas cartas pidiendo playstation, ésta nos partió el corazón". Me agarró el no sé qué por la historia…

 **Saso:** ¿Golpe al kokoro?

 **Tsu:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Lo escribí por esa razón, tan rápido como pude… No quería que sigan corriendo los días, no cuando los adornos de Navidad siguen adornando las calles XDDDDD.

 **Saso:** Nos veremos muy pronto.

" _ItaSasu es sinónimo de Amor Verdadero_

 _Oyasumi, matta ashita"_


End file.
